One of the problems with display/shelving systems particularly those used in shops is that they are often based on arrangements where fixed uprights are screwed to the walls at pre-determined intervals. For instance, the uprights could be spaced apart on one meter centres. The problem with such fixed upright systems is that they are configured in such a way that they limit the lateral flexibility of the system and their installation can require structural or substantial building work which a shop owner may not want.
The aim of the invention is to provide a versatile shelving/display system which is not limited by its configuration to having its uprights or main supports in any pre-determined vertical positions.
It is an object of the invention to provide a shelving/display system which is cheap and easy to manufacture and simple to install.